Jugadas del destino
by hijademorfeo
Summary: Versión de 'El destino y sus jugadas' desde el punto de vista de Santana. Rating M por algunos capitulos.
1. Nota principal

Disclamer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, yo solo juego con ellos para diversión propia y ajena.

Esta historia es una continuación de ''El destino y sus jugadas'', si no has leido dicha historia, te recomiendo hacerlo antes de leer esta.

(Para encontrarla visita mi perfil)

att:Jenna


	2. Chapter 1

n/a: Esta historia comienza en el capitulo 28 de ''El destino y sus jugadas''. Todo lo ocurrido anteriormente será narrado por Santana mediante Flasbacks.

**Capitulo 1**

**Santana Pov**

Nunca pensé que la vida pudiese cambiar tanto en unos meses.

Las vacaciones han llegado y pesé a que me costo convencer a Quinn, al fin ha aceptado que pasemos la todo del verano en NY.

Pese a vivir en NY apenas he podido disfrutar de la ciudad de los rascacielos como debería y ya no digamos Quinn que apenas sale de New heaven o la pequeña Beth, que saldrá de Ohio por primera vez.

Rachel se ha ido con Shelby a Houston para acompañarla mientras dure el tratamiento y Kurt pasará el verano en Europa con Blaine, por lo que tenemos la casa para las tres solas.

Aunque esta pronto dejará de ser mi casa, ya que tengo planeado pedirle a Quinn que se mude conmigo en cuanto cambie Yale por Julliard, una prestigiosa academia en NY, que le ha ofrecido una beca.

Estoy en la escalera de incendios,apoyada en la barandilla y observando el cielo nocturno. Mentalmente repaso todos los acontecimientos que me han llevado a este punto de mi vida en el que me encuentro ahora mismo.

Poco queda de aquella Santana del instituto, aquella chica que era todo fachada y miedos. Aquella chica que no dudaba en herir o utilizar a quien se le cruzase por el camino.

De repente sentí unos brazos rodearme, un inconfundible perfume inundandome y una dulce voz sacandome de mis pensamientos y arrastrandome al presente.

- En que piensas Cariño?- preguntó mi rubia.

Yo le sonreí, tome su rostro con ambas manos y me quedé unos instantes mirando sus preciosos ojos verdes. Llevamos algo más de un mes en NY y en ese tiempo he podido observar esos mismos ojos en 3 tonos distintos. Cuando llegamos tenía los ojos de un castaño oscuro ligeramente verdoso, pasado los días se pusieron de un verde intenso y ahora mismo estan de un verde claro pero más brillantes que nunca.

- Estaba pensando en lo afortunada que soy. Ella sonrío y tomó mis manos con las suyas.

- Beth te está esperando, dice que hasta que le cantes no se dormirá.

- Entonces me voy volando-dije volviendo a entrar en la casa.

- Te olvidas de algo- dijo Quinn a mi espalda.

- Quiero mi beso de buenas noches- dijo ella poniendo su dedo indice sobre sus labios.

-Cierto- le di un rápido beso en la mejilla y salí de allí tan rápido que ni la escuché quejarse.

Entré en la habitación de Rachel y me encontré a Beth saltando sobre la casa de la diva. Puse cara seria y me crucé de brazos, aunque amaba la imagen que estaba viendo.

- Elizabeth Corcoran Puckerman Fabray haz el favor de no saltar sobre la cama de tu hermana.

Beth paró de saltar y se sentó sobre la cama. Llevaba un pijama de patitos amarillos y el pelo suelto parecía recien cepillado.

- Q me dijo que la señorita se niega a dormir.

- Quiero que me cantes una canción- pidió ella con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

- No te cantó mami una hace un rato?

- Si, pero tu estabas ocupada y no cantaste con nosotras- dijo apenada.

Caminé hasta la cama y me senté junto a Beth. Ella se apoyó sobre mi pecho y cerró los ojos.

- Que canción quieres que te cante?- pregunté mientras le acariciaba su larga melena.

- mi favorita-dijo ella sin abrir los ojos.

Sonreí y sin dejar de acariciar su larga y rubia melena comencé a cantar Let it be.

Cuando acabé la última estrofa me di cuenta de que mi pequeña ya estaba dormida, la movi con cuidado de no despertarla, la tapé y le di un beso en la frente antes de irme.

Quinn estaba en el marco de la puerta y me sonrió de esa forma que tanto me gusta. Sin mediar palabra tomó mi mano y me sacó de alli para llevarme a mi habitación.

- Cuanto has visto?- pregunté

Ella enlazó sus dedos y los míos y yo me quedé miro lo bien que encajan, como si estuviesen hecho a medida.

Estan en su lugar, me digo a mi misma y no puedo evitar sonreir como una tonta enamorada. Al fin y al cabo es lo que soy.

- He visto todo cariño- dice con lágrimas en los ojos. Yo rápidamente se las limpio dejando besos por sus rosadas mejillas.

-porqué lloras?

- Nunca pensé que podría ser tan afortunada.

- porqué amor?

- No todo el mundo aprende a querer a los hijos ajenos y los ama como si fuesen propios.

Sus palabras eran ciertas, no todo el mundo es capaz de hacerlo. Pero Beth es especial y amar a esa pequeña es tan sencillo, que no te das cuenta de lo importante que se ha vuelto para ti hasta que protegerla y cuidarla se vuelve algo instintivo, natural...

- Es mi pequeña princesa, como no amarla?

Quinn me miró y pude ver en sus ojos lo feliz que era.

- Sabes? Siempre pensé que me quedaría sola.

Yo la miré atónita por su confesión.

- ya sabes que nunca me he abierto demasiado a los demás y por eso ninguna de mis relaciones funcionó. Salí casi 2 años con Finn y no llegó a conocerme ni la mitad que tú. Ninguno de los chicos con los que salí llegó a conocerme totalmente y en algún momento de mi vida asumí que era incapaz de amar y ser amada. Decidí centrarme en mis estudios y en ser el mejor ejemplo posible para Beth.- las lágrimas seguían recorriendo su rostro, pero no dejaba que se las limpiase.

- Entonces pasó algo que cambió todo. Casi me muero en aquel estúpido coche- ella suspiró pesadamente- llegué a pensar que estaba muerta, pero cuando abrí los ojos y te vi a mi lado dormida, sujetandome la mano... fue como si mi vida fuese un puzzle y tú la pieza que faltaba. Una pieza fundamental, pero que tambien encajaba en otro puzzle.

- Entonces soy la pieza maestra-dije riendo.

Ella sonrió y siguió liberandose de todos esos demonios que la atormentaban.

- Durante mucho tiempo ahogué mis sentimientos y pensaba que cuando me fuese a la universidad se me pasaría, pero solo fue peor. Te echaba de menos a cada instante y cuando Finn me contó que lo habías dejado con Brittany... me sentí tan contenta y a la vez tan mal. Por una parte pensaba que quizás era una señal de cual era mi lugar, pero por otra, me sentía mal por alegrarme, porque sabía que ninguna de mis dos mejores amigas estaban bien.

- Sentimientos encontrados

-Si,Creo que ahí fue cuando comencé a pensar en que algo había cambiado. Mis sentimientos por ti eran diferentes, más fuertes y pasionales. Tenía tanto miedo y tal confusión que simplemente de pensarlo me quedaba paralizada. En aquel tiempo fue cuando descubrí que Tay era mi hermano y se volvió un pilar fundamental de mi vida. Él y Lisa, bueno Kate-pusé mala cara, en su momento Quinn me había contado sobre la falsa identidad de Kate, como se acercó a ella y como intentó seducirla

- eran los que me animaban y me convencían de que todo saldría bien, que te olvidaría...pero aquel intento de boda lo cambió todo. Sonreí cuando mencionó aquel día.

- Estabas tan guapa que me costaba mantener la compostura. El rojo siempre te ha sentado genial y si a eso le añadimos lo mucho que te gustan los vestidos ceñidos y que me pierden las latinas.

- Como que las latinas? Fabray otra vez pensando en Shay Mitchell? Me crearás algún tipo de complejo- me quejé

Ella sonrió y me sentí más tranquila.

- Ella es preciosa-yo puse mala cara- pero yo solo quiero estar con mi novia. Esa mujer un tanto bipolar, que es capaz de ser tan caliente como el infierno, tan suave como el algodón, tan dulce como el azucar y tan hiriente como un cuchillo. Eres una contradicción constante y me vuelve loca, porque no sé como actuar o que hacer.

- Soy un tanto dificil- admití

- Sí, lo eres, pero no cambiaría ni una sola cosa de ti. Porque te amo así, con tus defectos, tus virtudes, miedos y sueños. Te amo Santana, te amo con cada molecula de mi ser y con cada pedazo de mi alma.

Ahora era yo la que lloraba y ella limpiaba mis lágrimas.

- No llores mi vida.

- Llevas mucho tiempo enamorada de mi y yo he estado tan ciega durante tanto tiempo, buscando a alguien que ya conocía. Me siento terriblemente estúpida. Como cuando estas hablando por teléfono y lo buscas desesperadamente y crees haberlo perdido.

- Bueno digamos que te equivocaste de rubia un par de veces- dijo sonriendo. Yo abrí mucho los ojos.

- Si Santana, se que saliste con Dani. Es guapa, tiene un buen cuerpo y es rubia, es decir muy de tu tipo.

- Como que mi tipo?- pregunté

- Has salido con alguna morena?

Me quedé pensando y no recordaba haberme acostado con ni una sola morena. Todas habían sido rubias.

- Ves, tienes una extraña fijación con nosotras.

- Supongo que es porque en las pelis de terror sois las primeras en morir.

Quinn rodó los ojos y yo solté una sonora carcajada. Le indignaba especialmente ese estúpido tópico de que las rubias eran tontas y esa manía de que en las películas de terror siempre muriese de primera o tuviese la peor muerte una rubia. Según ella eso era bullying o una especie de venganza estúpida de los escritores y directores hacía alguna ex novia.

- Tengo buen gusto

-No te lo niego, a la vista está.

- El qué ?

- Tienes buen gusto para las mujeres tus anteriores novias son preciosas,sobre todo Brit. Aunque yo soy mucho más atractiva, pero claro, no todas las mujeres tienen la inmensa fortuna de ser como yo.

- Egocentricas?

-Fabulosas

Yo reí ante su total falta de humildad. El ego de Quinn era una de las cosas que más me gustaban de ella. Durante toda su vida se había escondido tras la máscara de perra fría, calculadora y manipuladora. Había creado un ego desmedido para luchar con todos esos miedos e inseguridades que la atormentaban desde que era pequeña.

- No me imagino la vida sin ti- le espeté,aunque no venía a cuento.

- Nunca tendrás que hacerlo. Solo quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo y con mi hija-dijo Q mientras me acariciaba

- Somos una familia algo atipica- dije.

- Sabes algo de Shelby?- preguntó con miedo.

- Nada ha cambiado- dije triste.

- Crees que finalmente se salvará.

- No lo sé Q, no lo sé. Pero pase lo que pasé cuidaremos de Beth.

- Cuidaremos?-dijo ella mirandome a los ojos, algo sorprendida.

- No pienso dejar solas a mis dos razones para ser feliz.

Sus ojos se aguaron, pero antes de poder decir nada me besó apasionadamente y yo simplemente me perdí entre aquella cama donde estabamos acostadas y mi novia.


	3. Chapter 2

Lo primero Feliz Acción de Gracias y Feliz Hannukka.

Debido a que estoy hasta ariba de trabajo voy a tener que limitar los días de actualización a Jueves,Viernes y Sábado y dependiendo de lo inspirada que esté.

Otra cosita: Habeis visto el videoclip de The Killers ''Just Another Girls? '' Dianna sale IMPRESIONANTE *¬* Tanto que después de verlo he escrito como 6 Oneshot quinntana, en una noche (Creo que me estoy volviendo loca, no me lo tengais en cuenta)

**Reviews:**

**MayraGleek**:

Lo sé es tan bonita que no parece Santana. Son la una para la otra (Me dan ganas de casarme con las dos)

Quién no adora la relación Beth-Santana? es imposible no hacerlo.  
Se hablará de Selby y ella misma saldrá.  
Hata la próxima Review.

**luz **

Santana tiene MUY buen gusto! Lo importante de esta historia es lo que Quinn desconoce o no contó. Nos vemos en la próxima Review.

** Gabu **

*-* Que bonito... Eso espero, que os guste, al menos tanto como la otra.

Sky Blue 11

San tiene una fijación por las rubias y Q por las Latinas , cosas que pasan.  
Sería cansado para todos, hay aspectos de la historia(sin meternos en versiones o puntos de vista) que no vale la pena contar dos veces, por eso lo hago mediante Flashbacks.  
Jajajaja nos vemos pronto.

** Nota:** lo que está entre [] es Snixx

**Capitulo 2**

**Santana POV**

El sonido de aquel maldito despertador habría levantado a un muerto o a un escuadrón de zombies hambrientos.

**[Deberías dejar de ver the walking dead, te afecta al cerebro]** - se quejó snixx desde su agradable retiro interior... o como se llame.

Me di la vuelta esperando encontrar a mi hermosa rubia a mi lado, durmiendo plácidamente. Pero en cambio me encontré una nota sobre la almohada.

No me gustaba que se fuera sin despertarme. Odiaba levantarme y no verla a mi lado.

Tome la nota con dos dedos y la observé detenidamente.

Después de un tiempo viviendo juntas (si a pasar un mes de vacaciones se le puede llamar vivir juntas)había aprendido todas sus manías:  
Cuando estaba nerviosa solía morderse el lado izquierdo del labio inferior mientras que si estaba de mal humor salía a pasear por Central Park o se encerraba en su habitación a leer alguna obra clásica de la literatura inglesa. Si estaba disgustada se le daba por reorganizar todo aquello que tenía a mano, fuese su ropa o la colección de musicales en DVD de Berry. Pero lo mejor era cuando estaba alegre, tenía cientos de pequeñas manías que con el tiempo he aprendido a ver y querer.  
Cuando está feliz se pone vestidos de colores alegres, la escuchas cantar, ya sea en la ducha,mientras cocina o con Beth. También suele hacer muffins, comprar zapatos y complementos hasta llenarte la casa y dejar notas en papeles de colores alegres.

El papel de la nota era un azul muy suave y desprendía un suave aroma a menta, seguramente la colonia que se habría puesto hoy.

_Hola bebé:_  
_Buenos días pequeña, espero que hayas dormido bien. Se que odias que me vaya sin despertarte, pero como esta semana has estado tan ocupada y apenas has podido descansar,pensé que seria bueno dejarte dormir un rato mas. Puck y Finn han venido a la ciudad, llegaron esta mañana y hemos ido a desayunar. Estaremos toda la mañana fuera, pero vendremos a por ti para comer todos juntos._

_P.D : te he elegido la ropa, la tienes encima del escritorio_

_Te amo_  
_Q_

Sonreí ampliamente, adoraba verla de tan buen humor. Miré el reloj, era temprano, las 9 de la mañana y tenía algo muy importante que hacer antes de que ellos viniesen. Asi que me levante, no sin dificultades, me di una rápida ducha, me vestí con la ropa que me había elegido Q y fui a la estación de tren.

El viaje hasta New Heaven fue mas corto de lo que recordaba. Salí del tren y me encontré con Tay minutos depués.

- Llevas mucho esperando pequeño Bieber?- pregunté

- No mucho San- el sonrió y me abrazó.

En los dos años que llevo con Q, he aprendido a llevarme bien con su hermano y era un alivio que alguien me fuese a apoyar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

- Estas segura de que es lo que quieres?- me preguntó el mientras caminabamos hacia el lugar donde se jugaba algo muy importante para mi.

- Si, que puede ser lo peor que pase?

- Que intente matarte? Ya sabes como es mi padre y mas con Q. Alguien tan cerrado de mente no va a aceptar que su hija se case con nadie que no sea un hombre.

- Lo sé, pero como te he dicho no pierdo nada. Tengo la aprobación de mi suegra, de mis padres y tuya. Solo hago esto como última oportunidad para él.

- Te tomas demasiadas molestias, yo y cualquiera en tu lugar no lo haría.

Nos subimos a su toyota e iniciamos el viaje hasta la casa de mi "querido suegro" .

- Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Ya la estas haciendo T.

El sonrió y su sonrisa me recordó a la de Q. Aun siendo mitad hermanos, apenas tenían rasgos en común. Aunque ambos tenían la misma increíble y mágica sonrisa.

- Dispara- dije mirandole

- Cuando conocí a Q, me contó vuestra historia.

- Ajá

- Me gustaría que me cuentes tu versión.

- Mi versión?

-Si. En toda historia hay múltiples versiones, conozco la de mi hermana, pero me gustaría conocer la tuya.

- Desde el principio?

- Si, tienes algo mejor que hacer en estes 35 minutos de viaje?

- Esta bien...

Todo comenzó cuando me mudé a NY, acababa de romper definitivamente con Brittany y me proponía seguir mis sueños. Me mudé con Kurt , Rachel y el gigoló de su ex-novio a un apartamento en NY.  
No era ni un apartamento cuando Rachel se mudó alli. Por lo que ella me contó, hasta 2000 había sido un edificio con almacenes independientes, de esos que alquilan las tiendas de ropa para guardar la mercancía.

Allí fue donde comenzó todo. Desde que habíamos ido a impedir que Berry se volviese un ídolo de la industria del porno, del porno malo, ya sabes.

- Vamos como tu sextape.

- Para decir que es malo tendrías que verlo... y espero que no lo hayas hecho.

Él sonrió y yo seguí con mi narración

- Como iba diciendo...Sentí algo diferente, miraba a Quinn con otros ojos. Pero no quise darle importancia, sería cosa de haber madurado y ya no tener que competir con ella cada día.

Cuando salimos de Lima prometimos mantenernos en contacto y así lo hicimos por muchos meses hasta que llegó la no boda del Sr Shuester.

**Flashback:**

- Santana despierta o llegarás tarde a la boda de el señor Shue. Dijo mi mamá desde el piso de inferior.

Metí la cabeza bajo la almohada y me decidí a volver a dormirme.

- Oh no mamita, levantante, no pienso repetirlo- dijo mi mamá sacandome las sábanas, la almohada y levantando la persiana.

- Pero maa, aun son las 7 de la mañana, la boda es por la tarde.- proteste.

- Santana, soy tu mamá, nadie mejor que yo sabe que tardas horas en arreglarte y antes tienes que pasar por Quinn, se lo prometiste.

Cuando pronunció su nombre algo en mi estómago se revolvió, era una sensación extrañamente familiar y desde nuestra visita a Gay-Berry cada vez que alguien la nombraba, mi estómago daba señales de vida.

**[Pues o Quinn te da hambre o te has enamorado de la pequeña presidenta del club de celibato]**

Snixx y sus malditos comentarios hicieron que me levantase de mal humor.

- Está bien, ya me levanto- dije de mala gana.

Bajé las escaleras y me uní a mi padre que estaba desayunando.

- Buenos días pá- dije besando su mejilla. El dejó el periódico a un lado y me sonrió. Parecía de muy buen humor.

-Buenos días tana, tienes todo lo necesario para la boda o te queda algo por comprar?- preguntó el mientras me servía café.

- A decir verdad no doy encontrado un par de complementos que me vayan con el vestido.

- Voy con tiempo, así que antes de ir a trabajar puedo dejarte en el centro comercial.

- Gracias papá- dije besando su mejilla, cogiendo una de sus tostadas y subiendo a mi habitación.

- Tana esa tostada es mía- se quejó mi padre.

Cogí unos jeans, una camisa blanca y unas converse del mismo color.

Cuando bajé estaba mi padre esperandome en la puerta.

- Vamos roba tostadas.

Mi madré rió y se despidió de él con un corto beso en los labios que hizo que pusiese mala cara.

- Tienen una habitación, no me causen traumas, si no quieren tener que pagarme un psicólogo.

Mi madre negó con la cabeza mientras que mi padre soltó una carcajada.

- Tana, alguna vez te he contado la historia de como fuiste engendrada?

- oh no, ni se te ocurra.

- Tu madre y yo llevabamos unos años saliendo...

Yo salí de la casa con los oidos tapados y cantando muy alto para no escuchar a mi padre.

Entré en su bmw z4 rojo que había comprado después de que yo me apropiase de su coche.

Tras unos minutos mi padre hizo lo mismo y en completo silencio fuimos gran parte del camino.

- Tana puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dijo mi papá con un tono demasiado serio.

- Claro

- Estas enamorada verdad?

- Que? no...no lo sé- dije mirándolo

- Te conozco pequeña y se por como te brillan los ojos, que algo grande está creciendo en tu corazón, pero tienes miedo.

- Como no tenerlo pá, ella es tan hermosa y yo he estado tan ciega que ...

- que- dijo mi padre intentando que acabase mi confesión.

- Creo que es la primera vez que la veo, que la veo de verdad.

Mi papá sonrió y paró el automóvil.

- Yo no se mucho sobre relaciones cariño. Tu mamá fue mi único amor y lo supe desde siempre. Así que no puedo darte ningún consejo que pueda ser de ayuda. Pero creo que Quinn es una chica inteligente y muy guapa.

- Como sabias...

- Tana soy tu padre, te conozco y se que tienes miedo de que ella no sienta lo mismo y pierdas su amistad.

Bajé la cabeza, tenía razón no quería perderla, bajo ningún concepto.

- Yo creo que siente lo mismo, así que simplemente compruebalo.

- como?

- No ha nacido mujer que se resista al atractivo de los López, usalo a tu favor- dijo él sonriendo.

- Eres el mejor padre del mundo.

- Lo sé, por eso tengo la mejor hija del mundo.

Yo le abracé un par de minutos y me bajé del coche.

- Recuerda mandarme una foto, quiero ver lo guapa que estarás- dijo mi padre desde el auto mientras yo me alejaba.

Fin Flashback

- Tierra llamando a Santana-dijo T

- Perdona estaba recordando aquel día.

- El del intento de boda?

- Si.

- Fue un día importante para vosotras, por lo que veo.

- Fue el día que empezó todo.

- ¿Preparada para enfrentarte a tu futuro suegro?-preguntó mi futuro cuñado

- Si, es hora de dejar todo bien atado.

Ambos salimos del coche y caminamos hasta la puerta de la enorme casa donde vivía el Señor Fabray.

**[Vamos San, pateale el culo a ese viejo]**


	4. Chapter 3

Siento la tardanza, mañana volveré a actualizar, lo prometo.

**N/A:** No es mi mejor capítulo,pero la verdad, no sabía muy bien como contarlo,así que ahí va.

**Reviews:**

Sky Blue 11

Ando super perdida...pero es que ando escribiendo mucho y se me olvida actualizar.  
Snixx y Lucy on la parte cómica.  
Los López aparecerán más y los Fabray igual.

ORGASMOS.. dilo claramente.. creo que mi sexualidad ahora mismo se reduce a 3 palabras :Dianna Elise Agron

nos vemos.

**luz **

Ya otro día les dejo que me azoten...xD  
TODO puede ser posible...incluso la vuelta de amores del pasado.

Ese video me ha inspirado mucho para el próximo fic, del que llevo 15 capitulos(si vale... estoy mal de la cabeza) Saludos.

**Gabu**

San siempre da guerra, En cuanto a la relación Tay-San, tendrá sus momentos. Nos vemos

**Cap 3**

**Santana Pov**

Nunca en mis 21 años de vida pensé que fuese a hacer eso. Ya sabes, pedirle la mano al padre de mi novia, es increíblemente anticuado y por otra parte absurdo.

Haciendo esto voy en contra de mis principios. No es por ser lesbiana, es simplemente que me parece como si la fuese a comprar o algo así. Me resulta increíblemente medieval.

**[Quizás tendrías que haber traído tus mas preciados bienes para convencer al señor Fabray]**

Llamé a la puerta y esperé allí de pie. Tay estaba detrás, a unos 10 pasos de mi.

Al parecer su relación con Russel Fabray tampoco era buena, pero que se puede esperar de un tío que deja a su mujer, por una tía que conoce en un local de striptease.

**[Es idiota, que esperabas de él ]**

Llamé a la puerta por segunda vez y me abrió la tipa esa con la que salía.

**[Este tipo tiene un gusto horrible.]**

Le eché un vistazo a la conquista y por una vez estuve de acuerdo con Snixx. Esa mujer era horrible.

Por lo que sabia de ella, era apenas unos años mayores que nosotras pero parecía mucho mayor. Tenia media melena, los ojos marrones, una nariz prominente que hacía que la de Rachel pareciese bonita y luego vi lo que el vió en ella. Un prominente escote que mostraba sus encantos y una minifalda de cuero corta hasta para mi.

- Se te ofrece algo?.- dijo con mala cara.

- Vive aquí el señor Fabray?

**[Eres idiota Santana. vive a dos setas de distancia, no te jode]**

- Si, vive aquí. Tú quien eres?

-Soy Santana, he venido a hablar con él sobre Quinn.

- Que le pasa a Quinn?- preguntó él saliendo de la nada.

- Se va a casar

La cara de ambos mostró su sorpresa.

- Con quien ? Preguntó ella

- Conmigo.

** Finn POV**

Nunca había visto a Quinn tan feliz, ni a Puck tan triste.

Hacía mucho que no veía a Quinn y a mi sobrina favorita, así que cuando Puck me dijo que iría a verlas, insistí en acompañarle.

- Mami, mami, mira que vestido tan bonito- dijo Beth quien había crecido mucho desde la última vez que la había visto, en el funeral de Shelby.

Rápidamente aparte aquel recuerdo de mi mente, aun dolía lo mucho que se había distanciado Rachel de todos desde aquel momento.

Quinn entró en la tienda con Beth y yo aproveché la ocasión para aclarar lo que le pasaba a puck.

- Hey tío,que te pasa por la cabeza? Llevas desde que nos las encontramos con cara de idiota.

Puck puso mala cara y se sentó en un banco cercano.

- No entiendo nada.

-Que es lo que no entiendes?

- Como pude dejarla ir.

- a Quien?

- A quien va a ser

- Oh espera... a Quinn?

- Si, a Quinn. Tu la has visto? Está preciosa, mucho más que cuando estábamos en el instituto. No se como pude ser tan capullo.

- Puck, sabes que eres mi mejor amigo y que te apoyaría en cualquier cosa- dije dándole palmaditas en la espalda, cuando me interrumpió.

- Eso quiere decir que me ayudaras a recuperar a mi familia?- dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-No-dije tajantemente.

-Pero has dicho que me apoyabas.

- No, he dicho que te apoyaría en cualquier cosa, pero no en esto. No la amas, solo la quieres porque no puedes tenerla. Ya le hiciste pasar una vez por eso y solo conseguiste hacerle daño. Ella está enamorada de Santana y San de ella.

- No pienso dejar que López se quede con mi familia. BETH ES MI HIJA- dijo levantandose del banco mientras gritaba y gesticulaba de manera exagerada.

- Beth es tu hija, pero ella es su madre, te guste o no.

- Solo Shelby y Quinn han sido sus madres. Santana no es su madre, dudo que sepa algo sobre Beth.

- Te equivocas y mucho, pero eso lo sabrías, si no fuese porque te has empeñado en alejarte de ella y verla como tu enemiga.

El se volvió a sentar en el banco y se pasó la mano por el pelo unas cuantas veces, hasta tuve miedo de que se le prendiese fuego por tanta fricción.

- Que hay de malo en querer tener una familia con mi hija? Porqué no puede ser con su madre?

yo le agarré del brazo y le obligué a mirarme a los ojos.

- Las cosas no son tan fáciles, tuviste tus oportunidades y las dejaste pasar. Quinn ha tenido una vida muy difícil, primero el embarazo, luego su padre la manda a la calle, el parto, la depresión, tener que dar a Beth cuando en realidad no quería, tener que lidiar con capullos, mantener su promedio perfecto, el glee... Tu no has tenido a tu padre, ni yo al mío y eso es duro, pero ella ha vivido casi toda su vida sintiéndose sola en su propia casa. Se que quieres a Beth y por eso, se que te portarás como un buen amigo de Quinn y Santana y no te meterás.

- y si no lo hago?- preguntó Puck, con su tono desafiante.

-Santana ama a Beth y tu hija la adora, si te interpones entre Quinn y Santana, Beth jamás te lo perdonará y jamás es mucho tiempo, teniendo en cuenta que solo tiene 6 años- dije levantandome del banco y entrando en la tienda.

**Santana Pov**

**[La suavidad y el tacto no son lo tuyo morena]**

- Debes estar Russel riendo.

- Cree que he recorrido mas de 100 km para tomarle el pelo? estoy loca, pero no tanto.

Su cara se quedó más blanca que el iceberg que chocó contra el titanic o fue el titanic el que chocó... bah lo que sea.

- DEBES ESTAR DE BROMA! MI HIJA NO PUEDE CASARSE..

- Será mejor que entres y hablemos- dijo la mujer interrumpiendo a mi futuro suegro e invitandome a entrar.

Nos sentamos en los sofás del salón, yo enfrente a ellos. Me sentía como cuando tenía 5 años y mi abuelo me llamaba para reñirme por haber hecho alguna trastada. Era exactamente el mismo nerviosismo, solo que esta vez, sabía que no había hecho nada malo.

- Explicate Santana- pidió la mujer.

Russel me lanzaba miradas de odio y yo aguantaba la risa con todas mis fuerzas.

- Llevo dos años saliendo con Quinn y algo más de un año viviendo con ella y con Beth.

La cara del padre de Quinn cambió drásticamente, de enfado a sorpresa.

-Beth?

-Pensé que la había dado en adopción.

-Lo hizo, fue lo más duro que ha tenido que hacer en su vida. Pero Shelby, la mujer que adoptó a Beth, quiso que formase parte de la vida de la pequeña y cuando ella murió, la custodia volvió a Quinn.

- Porqué no me lo dijo?

- Es evidente, no es por meter cizaña, pero la repudió, la dejó en la calle estando embarazada y todo por no ser lo que usted quería que fuese.

- Sentí vergüenza

- Pues ya sabe lo que siente Quinn, cuando le preguntan por usted.

- No tengo que aguantar insultos en mi casa- dijo gritando.

- Las verdades duelen. No fue un buen padre, a la vista está. Ninguno de sus 3 hijos, si no tiene más, tienen relación con usted. No conoce a su nieta y seguramente nada de eso vaya a cambiar. Pero no he venido a insultarle, solo a comunicarle que vamos a ser familia, aunque no nos agrade a ninguno.

- Eso si yo lo permito.

- No le tengo miedo señor Fabray. Se de que es capaz y no tengo nada que temer.

- Deberías, puedo conseguir que no os caseis.

Yo reí fuertemente, este hombre era un chiste en si mismo.

- Como? Sus palabras no tienen ningún poder sobre Q.

- Su madre me dará la razón. Esto es antinatural una abominación. Va en contra de nuestra fé.

- Primero de todo, judy está totalmente a favor. Lo único antinatural aquí, es su falta de amor hacia sus hijos y por último... en contra de su fé? acaso el adulterio no lo está? - dije mirandole duramente y luego miré a la mujer- no tengo nada en tu contra y a decir verdad tampoco en la suya, señor Fabray.

- A que has venido?- preguntó él, volviendo a mostrarse tan enfadado como cuando llegué.

- Se ha perdido los últimos 7 años de la vida de Quinn y 6 de la vida de Beth, no es suficiente? He venido a ofrecerle una mano, para que forme parte de la vida de su hija y su nieta. Tiene 3 opciones.

- Que son?- preguntó contrariado.

- 1) Sigue ignorando que tiene familia 2) me toca las narices y acaba por quedarse sin familia y sin posibilidad de tenerla algún día.

- Y la tercera?

- Recapacita si vale la pena seguir perdiéndose la vida de su hija y Beth , se da cuenta de que no y acepta la ayuda que le estoy brindando.

- Sabe Quinn que has venido?

- No, si lo supiese no estaría aquí.

- Sigue molesta...

- Sigue dolida... es cosa suya arreglarlo o no- dije mirándole con lástima. Parecía que mis palabras había calado en él.

- Si me disculpan he de irme ya.

- No quieres quedarte a tomar algo, no sé, un té o un refresco?.- dijo ella amablemente.

- No gracias, he de volver con mi familia.

la mujer me acompaño hasta la puerta.

- Siento que las cosas hayan salido de esta manera.

- yo también, espero que se piense bien mi propuesta.

- Me aseguraré que lo haga.

-Gracias...

- Helen, mi nombre es Helen.


	5. Chapter 4

Hola.. si ya lo sé, me he tomado unas vacaciones demasiado largas,pero entre trabajos, sesiones de fotos, exámenes y que últimamente a Dianna (mi amada Lady Di) se le da por hacer que se me desencaje la mandíbula pues como que no he sabido como seguir la historia.

Siendo sincera, creo que es de lo más largo que he escrito y no me convence del todo. Pero después de reescribirlo 5 veces e intentar meter todas las ideas que tenía en mente, pues ha quedado raro... aun así espero que les guste.

**Nota 1:** En mi perfil dejaré las redes sociales donde me pueden encontrar, por si quieren sugerirme cosas o mandarme amorosas amenazas para que actualice más seguido.

**Reviews:**

**MayraGleek:**

Bienvenida de nuevo. Santana (como no amarla?) los tiene bien puestos. La respuesta es simple, San por sus rubias haría lo que fuese.

Lo de Shelby me lo pensé muy mucho, porque por un lado podría darme mucho juego o no. Finalmente me decidí por ese triste final para ella, aunque no quise entrar en detalles (aunque llegué a escribirlo y siendo sincera era muy duro )

Finn, mi pequeño, quise darle más protagonismo y que mejor manera que junto a su inseparable Puck. Me estoy planteando darle un pequeño lugar a FINCHEL y Klaine en la historia ¿que opinan?

Puck, este chico tan bipolar como siempre, para saber eso lee a continuación y saca conslusiones.

Por último, Rachel... digamos que le he dado un tiempo de luto y pronto reaparecerá.

Gracias por leer y nos vemos en la próxima Review. Besos

**Luz:**

Yo voy y vengo... demasiadas cosas que hacer.

Respecto a Puck... nah.. no os lo digo.. leerlo y lo vereis..xD

sobre Russel...creo que nos va a sorprender a todos. Eso si habrá alguien que le abra los ojos y le de un empujoncito.

El fic es ese Quintana (Quinn como chico) que os había comentado hace ya algún tiempo y que tenía tantas ganas de escribir. Rivergron sería interesante.. quizás cuando acabe esta historia me anime a escribir algo así.

No leemos.

**Sky BLue 11:**

Santana no es de huir, excepto en las discusiones Hummelberry sobre el mejor musical de la historia xD

Deja de leerme la mente pequeña, no uiero SPOILEAROS. Nunca haría que odiases a Puck, a otra si.. pero a Puck no.

Con Mujeres como Dianna y Naya NO SE PUEDE SER HETEROSEXUAL...NO SE PUEDE.

Nos vemos.

**Guest:** Gracias

**Nota 2:**

Lo que está entre [] son pensamientos, ya sea Snixx o del personaje que esté narrando.

**Capitulo 4**

**Santana Pov**

Estaba nerviosa, no me creía lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Pero era ahora o nunca.

Por suerte este finde estaríamos solas, Puck había insistido en llevarse a Beth justo después de tener la conversación mas rara que he tenido en mi vida.

**Flashback**

_Había llegado justo a tiempo para comer con Finn,Puck y mi dos chicas favoritas._

_-Perdón por la demora, pero tenía cosas que hacer- dije disculpandome._

_- No te preocupes San, acabamos de llegar- dijo Finn sonriente._

_Abracé al gigante lider de ND y a Puck a la vez._

_- Creo que alguien anda falta de amor- dijo Puck con su característico tono seductor, lo que provocó que mi chica les lanzase una mirada cargada de odio a ambos._

_- Las manos donde yo pueda verlas- dijo Quinn de mala gana._

_Ambos se miraron mutuamente, sonrieron y decidieron que querían morir lentamente, a manos de mi adorada, hermosa y celosa futura esposa._

_Si, fueron a poner sus manos sobre mi trasero, justo antes finalizar nuestro abrazo._

_Por suerte Beth estaba allí y la sangre no llegó al río._

_- Yo también quiero un abrazo, jo- dijo Beth poniendo carita triste y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho._

_Yo sonreí y me deshice de los grandullones para cargar en brazos a mi princesa._

_- Te he echado de menos pequeña, alguien no ha venido esta mañana a darme los buenos días- dije apoyando mi frente contra la suya y cerrando los ojos._

_Ella paso sus bracitos al rededor de mi cuello e hizo lo mismo con sus piernas sobre mi cintura._

_- Tu tampoco viniste a desayunar con nosotros- dijo tristemente._

_Abrí los ojos y me encontré con unos brillantes orbes entre azules y verdes grisaceos._

_- Lo siento pequeña, tenía algo importante que hacer._

_- Pero pasaras el resto del día conmigo?_

_Yo le dedique mi mejor sonrisa._

_- Por supuesto._

_Ella me sonrió, la bajé al suelo y fue corriendo a coger las manos de Puck y Finn, para arrastrarlos practicamente hasta dentro del restaurante._

_- Aun no me has saludado- dijo Quinn con esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba._

_- Es que queria hacerlo bien y no era de buen gusto hacerlo delante de los chicos. No quiero que formemos parte de sus fantasías eroticas en sus noches de soledad._

_Quinn se mordió el labio inferior y se tapó los ojos con la mano derecha._

_- Sabes? podía vivir perfectamente sin ese tipo de información y la horrible imagen mental que ha creado mi cabeza._

_Solté una sonora carcajada._

_- No me hace gracia, fue realmente horrible._

_- Eso te pasa por morbosa- dije riendo._

_- Creo que te has quedado sin mi saludo- dijo de mala gana, caminando hacia la entrada del restaurante._

_La tomé del brazo ella se detuvo y se giró para quedar frente a mi._

_- No te enfades amor, solo era una pequeña broma. Te he echado de menos... mucho._

_Su rostro se relajó y el visible enfado que mostraba unos segundos antes desapareció._

_- Yo también te he extrañado mucho. Me dirás a donde tenías que ir?_

_- Es complicado Quinn._

_Ella paso la lengua por su labio inferior y miró hacia otro lado._

_- Has tenido dudas sobre lo nuestro?- preguntó dolida._

_- Q ,no es eso- dije_

_- Santana no quiero obligarte a nada que no quieras hacer. Si tienes dudas sobre nuestra relación o has conocido a alguien...- los ojos se le empezaron a aguar y estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no llorar- prefiero que me lo digas. No soportaría que me engañases._

_- Nunca volvería a engañarte- dije tomando sus manos- eres para mi, lo más importante en el mundo._

_- No seas tan dura contigo misma San. Aquello no fue engañarme, solo fue un beso, que ni siquiera correspondiste._ Aunque no se que pretendía la mosquita muerta esa.

_- Pretendía hacerme entrar en razón. Decía que necesitaba una lesbiana 100%_

_Quinn volvió a poner mala cara._

_- Claro, se me olvidaba que mi condición sexual es un secreto a voces- bufó-Y no me digas más, ella se ofrecía para remplazarme?_

_- No creo que sea un secreto a voces. Es más creo que poca gente lo sabe. Pero sí, digamos que creía que yo podría estar interesada en volver con ella. Pero para su desgracia tengo una hermosa novia, de la que no quiero separarme por nada del mundo._

_- Vamos que no te preocupa que sea Santana-Sexual_?

_- No, ni lo más mínimo- digo acercandome a ella y besándola por primera vez en todo el día._

_Quinn apoyó su frente en la mía y suspiró profundamente._

_- Perdoname..._

_- No tengo nada que perdonarte Q. Se que eso está aun muy reciente y que tienes miedo de perderme. Pero NADIE va a separarme de ti._

_- Me lo prometes?_

_- Te lo prometo._

_- Mas te vale López, no quiero acabar en la cárcel por matar a alguna de tus fans y dejar a mi bebé sola._

_- Sabes que me encanta que te pongas celosa?_

_Ella me rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y me susurro al oido:_

_- Me he comprado un nuevo camisón de encaje, luego podrías decirme que tal me sienta- dijo antes de morderme la oreja suavemente._

_- Y por que no ahora?_

_Ella sonrió y con su dedo índice tocó suavemente mi nariz._

_- Le prometiste a Beth que pasarías el resto del día con ella. Además mañana se va con ellos a Lima por unos días._

_- Es cierto. Vamos a estar unos días sin ella._

_- Entremos anda- dijo Quinn cuando de la nada apareció Puck._

_- Quinn puedes dejarnos solos un momento?- preguntó muy serio._

_Mi chica lo miro entre curiosa y asustada._

_- Si claro, os veo dentro._

**Puck Pov**

- Tu dirás grandullon.- dijo ella sonriente

- Vas en serio con Quinn?

- A que viene esa pregunta?

- Tu responde.- dije cortante

- Si, voy enserio con ella. Más enserio que nunca.

- A que te refieres?- pregunté sin entender nada

- Mañana le voy a pedir que se case conmigo.

Mi cara debía ser un poema, puesto que ella tuvo que aguantar la risa.

- Estas segura?

- Nunca he estado más segura de nada en mi vida. La amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella.

- Crees que es el momento apropiado? No estais muy ocupadas con el trabajo?

- Si, a las dos nos va bien. Quinn está a punto de rodar otra película y yo entre la serie y el cd, pues ando muy ocupada. Pero siento que es el momento, se que es ella y no quiero alargarlo más.

- Y que hay de Beth?

- Amo a tu hija Noah, tanto que la considero como mía.

- Cuando os caseis llevará tu apellido..- dije bajando la mirada.

- No voy a sustituirte Puck. Ocupas un lugar muy importante en la vida de Beth y eso no va a cambiar. Además no llevará mi apellido.

La miré sorprendido, una de las primeras cosas que hacían las parejas cuando se casaban y alguno de ellos tenía hijos, era darles un apellido nuevo o unirlo al apellido de su pareja y volverlo compuesto.

- Porqué?

- No quiero que pierda una de las pocas cosas que le quedan de Shelby. No sería justo que ninguna de sus hijas llevase su apellido y por otra parte, no la voy a querer mas o menos por no llevar mi apellido.

- Eres una gran mujer Santana.

**Fin flashback**

**Santana POV**

Gracias a la ayuda de Kurt y Blaine todo estaba preparado.

Blaine había insistido en que Quinn lo acompañase a comprarse el traje para su boda,aunque solo era una escusa para tener alejada a Quinn de casa, mientras Kurt me ayudaba a decorar todo para el gran momento.

**Flashback**

- No puedo creerme que le vayas a pedir que se case contigo- decía Kurt mientras acababa de colocar las girnaldas.

- Lo has dicho como 20 veces desde que has venido- dije riendo.

- Lo sé, pero siempre pensé que...

Su rostro había cambiado de la más absoluta felicidad y emoción, a una enorme tristeza.

- Yo también creí que Finnkenstein y Berrycienta tendrían su final feliz.

- Has sabido algo de ella?-preguntó

- Si, no la he visto, pero he hablado con ella. Dice que está ocupada, aunque se por Quinn que va mejor.

- Al menos alguien mantiene contacto con ella.

- Sabes como es Q, cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza no para. Además está Beth. Rachel siente que es lo único que le queda de su madre... los recuerdos de su hermana.

- Crees que vendrá a la boda?

- A la tuya o a la mía?

- A cualquiera...

- Aunque se haya distanciado de todos, sigues siendo su mejor amigo Kurt-dije abrazandolo- Ella lo sabe y cuando esté preparada, serás el primero en saberlo.

- Que fue de Snixx ? - preguntó lady Hummel riendo, ante mi tierno momento con él.

- Creo que está de vacaciones, la echas de menos?

- Oh no, no echo de menos a Satanás.

**[La princesita necesita un viaje en el tren de vacaciones tita snixx ]**

Él me abrazó y justo antes de irse de la terraza, se giró y me dijo:

- Siempre supe que escondías algo tras esa fachada de perra sin corazón, pero nunca imaginé que fuese alguien tan diferente.

- Te gustaba más como era antes?

Él se rió y apoyó una de sus manos en la puerta corredera.

- Me gusta la verdadera tú y creo que a tu futura esposa le encantará todo esto.

- Eso espero.

- Mañana quiero que me cuentes todo con pelos y señales.

- Pero...

- Oh no satanás, ni te atrevas a decir lo que estabas pensando o te quedas sin estilista para lo que te reste de vida.

- Te llamaré- dije dandome por vencida.

El sonrió y se fue, dejándome el suficiente tiempo como para que me cambiase antes de que Quinn llegase.

**Fin Flashback**

Bajé las escaleras y la busqué por todas partes. No estaba por ningún lado, pero la ropa que había llevado esta tarde estaba sobre el cesto de la ropa sucia, así que a menos que le hubiese dado por el nudismo, tenía que estar en casa.

Miré por última vez y me di cuenta de que la puerta del balcón esta abierta. Me acerqué y la vi apoyada en la barandilla.

Tenía los cascos puestos, por eso no me ha contestado antes cuando la había llamado. Llevaba unos shorts negros que dejan ver sus blancas , torneadas y largas piernas y una camiseta básica cortada, que le tapa hasta algo mas abajo del pecho.

Me acerqué y la abracé por la espalda. Ella no se sorprende, simplemente disfruta en silencio de ese pequeño gesto de amor por mi parte.

- 10 Centavos por tus pensamientos - digo a escasos centímetros de su oreja izquierda.

- Si por cada vez que dices eso, me dieses los 10 centavos, ya tendría 100 dolares- dice mientras se gira sobre si misma, quedando frente a mi.

-Creo que eso me hace una morosa- digo riendo ante su contestación.

- Exactamente, pero ya buscaré la forma de que me lo recompenses- dice ella mordiéndose el labio inferior de manera tan inocente como sensual.

**[Yo me la llevaba a la cama ahora mismo y le enseñaba a no hacer eso]**


	6. Chapter 5

hola... si lo sé, no puedo permitirme tardar tanto en actualizar, pero he estado de examenes, proyectos y sesiones de fotos hasta arriba(aunque de esto último no debería quejarme ya que varias modelos me han alegrado la vista esta semana... creo que ya se por qué amo mi profesión...jejeje)

Bueno que no me entretendré demasiado.. aquí os dejo otro capitulo y si os pasais por mi perfil vereis que he escrito otra historia(aunque la otra que tengo empezada está más muerta que Elvis)

**Reviews:**

**Luz **

OH *-* me alegra saber que me extrañan...  
mmm no.. definitivamente ella no será  
Pensé que había sido muy obvia, aun sin mencionarla ...xD

Quiero que si tengo hijos en un futuro sean todos como ella *-* es tan adorable  
Creo que me animaré más adelante. Saludos.

**Gabu **

Finn y Rach volverán.. eso si antes habrá una escena Pezberry tan sumamente bonita que necesitarán pañuelos.. yo ya aviso-

Saludos

Sky Blue 11

Señorita, tiene usted mi permiso para acosarme todo lo que usted considere oportuno xD Creo que si miro más sus fotos se me acabará por desencajar del todo la mandibula.

Pobre pobre Puck, el malo no va a ser él...

Premio para la señorita.. tu crees que haga lo que haga no la odiarás ? Puedo ser terriblemente cruel (muahahahha)  
Besos

**MayraGleek**

La parte de Rach la explicaré en su momento, tendrá su capitulo para ella solita.

Saldrán algo, aunque tampoco mucho, ellos juno a Dave, sebastian y Britt y su nuevo novio saldrán algo más.

Premio, fue Dani.

La boda tardará un poquito porque antes se vienen muchas cosas importantes.

Besos

**Capitulo 5**

- En dos años y tres meses no has aprendido la lección?- le digo poniendo mis manos sobre sus caderas y mirándola fijamente con una ceja levantada.

- Nunca dejaré de hacerlo- dice rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos, pegándose a mi hasta que ese agradable cosquilleo vuelve a mi estómago.

- Estas deslumbrante esta noche- dice tras mirarme de arriba a bajo deteniendo su mirada en mi escote más tiempo del necesario y mordiéndose nuevamente el labio.

Yo sonrío y vuelvo a mirar a la hermosa mujer que tengo justo en frente.

- Dime que hoy no tienes otra cena con los de la discográfica- suplica con tono lastimero y poniéndome ojitos de cachoro.

- No, hoy tengo una cita- digo sonriendo.

- otra entrevista más? - se queja y me obliga a hacer verdaderos esfuerzos pata reprimir la risa. Pero ella lo nota y vuelve a mostrar lo molesta que está.

- Vamos que me voy a pasar la noche sola, porque llegarás a las tantas y el maldito Puck se ha llevado a mi bebé todo el fin de semana.

No lo pude evitar y se me escapó una carcajada lo que provocó que me lanzase una de sus inigualables miradas de "soy una jodida bitch y te voy a hacer la vida imposible" que tan famosas y temidas habían sido años atrás.

- Tranquila Fabray, no me mates- dije intentando no reírme más.

- Vete al cuerno- dijo de mala gana y dejándome allí plantada

Subió las escaleras hasta el piso de arriba y desde donde estaba la oía quejarse y decir cosas muy poco bonitas sobre mi y el pobre Puck. Cuando de repente todo se quedó en el más absoluto silencio.

Subí las escaleras y me la encontré embobada mirando la decoración de la azotea.

Yo sonreí y la abracé por la espalda.

- Te gusta? - dije en su oido

- Pero... No tenías una cita?

- Si, con mi novia, pero la muy idiota se pensaba que me había arreglado para ir a una entrevista

- Podías habérmelo dicho, me hubiese puesto otra cosa- dijo mirando a su ropa y mi mirada la siguió.

**[Perdona que te lo diga, pero tu novia es una jodida bomba sexual y así vestida me provoca hasta a mi]**

- Para mi siempre estas perfecta- digo justo antes de besarla.

- No es justo- dice haciendo berrinche y no puedo evitar pensar, en lo mucho que se parece Beth a ella y mas en este preciso instante.

- Ni te molestes en decirlo, no voy a dejar que te vayas a cambiar- digo seria y tajante

- Pero...- intenta quejarse pero antes de que logre pronunciar una sola palabra mas, vuelvo a besarla y confirmo que soy adicta a ella de una manera nada sana.

- Si te dejo ir tardaras mínimo tres horas en arreglarte y la cena se enfriará y mi espectacular cita se irá al cuerno.

- Está bien, pero que sepas que _"No me gusta"_ - dice en un perfecto castellano haciendo que me ría de lo adorable que suenan esas palabras saliendo de sus perfectos labios.

- Ves ya es algo más informal y no hace falta que te cambies- digo mientras dejo los zapatos y los pendientes apartados en un rincón.

Tomo su mano con delicadeza y la acompaño hasta la mesa, donde le aparto la silla para que se siente y luego me voy a mi lugar.

Cenamos tranquilamente a la luz de las velas y con una suave música de violines de fondo elegida por lady Hummel.

Apenas he podido seguirle la conversación mientras cenábamos. Respondía con monosílabos o simplemente movía la cabeza haciéndole ver que pese a mi estado de estupidez máxima la estaba escuchando.

Luego de recoger platos, copas y cubiertos(no sin antes obligar a Quinn a que disfrute y me deje hacer a mi las cosas ) y llevarlas abajo para fregarlas mañana. Vuelvo a la azotea y veo a mi perfecta novia mirando al infinito.

Tomo su mano nuevamente y placticamente la arrastro a la fabulosa cama balinesa que compramos cuando nos mudamos.

- Te ha gustado nuestra cita?- pregunto mientras juego con uno de sus finos y rubios mechones.

- Nunca dejas de sorprenderme amor- dice ella con una sonrisa

- Eso no responde a mi pregunta señorita Fabray.- digo antes de besar su cabeza con toda la ternura que puedo.

- Me ha encantado, pero ... Porque lo has hecho?- pregunta timidamente

- Siendo sincera, cuando fue nuestro aniversario apenas pudimos hacer algo especial- digo recordando que aquella vez coincidió con el nacimiento del primer hijo de ND, el pequeño Alexander Cohen chang- y además hay algo que tengo que decirte. Bueno más bien pedirte.

Ella se sienta y me mira fijamente con esos brillantes ojos verdes, consiguiendo que me pusiese mas nerviosa si eso fuese posible.

- No me importaría darle un hermanito a Beth- dice Quinn haciendo que me quede en shock

creo que le he repetido demasiadas veces mi deseo de formar juntas una familia y ha salido por el lado contrario al que esperaba. Por supuesto quiero tener hijos con Quinn, pero no se si estoy preparada para la primera parte de la maternidad. Esa que incluye engordar, dormir poco, cambiar pañales...

- No era eso lo que te quería pedir- digo tragando saliva y viendo como sus mejillas adquieren un tenue color carmin - En realidad tiene que ver pero no es eso.

- Entonces?- pregunta ella desconcertada.

Yo tomo aire e intento separar todas las dudas de mi cabeza.

- Llevamos juntas algo más de dos años y en ese tiempo hemos tenido que superar más cosas que la mitad de las parejas en toda su vida. Sabes que te amo, a ti y a Beth, con toda mi alma, pero...- suelto y le pongo un dedo en sus labios, impidiéndole hablar, pues se que si no suelto todo esto ahora, puede que tarde años en hacerlo- pero no es suficiente para mi. No quiero ser egoísta y obligarte a algo a lo que no estés preparada. Así que si no quieres o no te sientes preparada por el momento, solo dímelo.

Ella asiente y todos los miedos que tengo resuenan con fuerza en mi cabeza. Me estoy jugando toda mi vida en este preciso instante.

Tomo aire, pestañeo un par de veces y saco la cajita de terciopelo que he escondido hace un rato.

- Desde aquel día en que vinimos a NY a impedir que Rachel hiciese esa horrible película en topless te fuiste metiendo en mente y gracias a esa estúpida no-boda conocí a una Quinn Fabray que nadie más conocía, una mujer increíble que poco a poco entró en mi corazón, del que no te has ido ni un solo segundo. Se que hemos pasado muchas cosas y no hace falta que te diga cuanto te amo,aunque no me importa decírtelo, porque intento expresarlo todos los días.

- Lo haces San- dice sonriendo

- Pero como ya dije quiero algo más, quiero formar una familia: tu,Beth, quien pueda venir y yo. Quiero que dejes de ser solamente mi novia, para ser mi esposa- abro la caja y dejando al descubierto un precioso anillo de oro blanco con un enorme diamante- Lucy Quinn Fabray, me concederías el enorme honor de ser mi esposa hasta el final de mis días?

Sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas e inútilmente mueve los labios intentando articular la contestación que despeje todas estas voces en mi cabeza. Pero en su lugar me besa, casi desesperadamente, como aferrándose a mi por miedo a perderme.

**[Creo que eso es un si]**

Deslizo el anillo por su dedo hasta colocarlo en su lugar y la beso suavemente.

- Gracias.

Ella me mira sin entender mi respuesta, pero baja su mirada hasta el anillo y sonrie.

- Crees que nos podríamos casar en las Vegas?- pregunta mirándome a los ojos.

Yo la miro mal y ruedo los ojos. Ni muerta acepto eso, nuestra boda tiene que ser algo especial.

- Es una buena idea, podría vestirme de Elvis y tu de Marilyn.

- Ni muerta Fabray, no pienso casarme con Elvis. Te recuerdo que soy lesbiana.

- Perdona pero yo vestida de Elvis estaría hasta sexy- dice ofendida

Le sonrío y acaricio sus mejillas:

- Lo sé, eres la mujer más espectacular que existe en este mundo.

- Más que tus queridas Megan Fox, Scarlett Johansson y Blake Lively ?

- Mucho más que ellas tres juntas- digo de todo corazón.

Quinn me dedica su mejor sonrisa y se sienta a horcajadas sobre mi.

- Porqué eres tan perfecta señorita López? - dice con un tono realmente sensual.

- Gracias por darte cuenta de mi perfección- digo bromeando

- Sabes que me apetece justo ahora?

- No sé amor, dime.

Ella simplemente me besa, me muerde el labio y su lengua me pide permiso para encontrarse con la mía.

Mis manos se posan sobre su cintura y el contacto con la cálida piel de su abdomen solo consigue aumentar mi calentón.

- Amor vamos dentro- consigo decir cuando Quinn deja mis labios. Pero en ese preciso instante ataca mi cuello, dejándome completamente desarmada.

- De eso nada señora lópez-fabray. Es hora de que estrenemos este capricho tuyo- dice sensualmente en mi oído, mientras baja suavemente la cremallera de mi buzo.


	7. Chapter 6

Hola... ya tardaba en subir este capitulo... pero como ando escribiendo esta historia y 'Siempre fue ella' (y si a eso le añades fiestas, compromisos familiares y demás...) pues no he podido subir antes. Voy a recuperar la BUENA costumbre de actualizar los viernes( en españa , son como las 3 y 10 de la madrugada). No me lio más, solo os recuerdo que si quereis decirme cualquier cosa me podeis mandar un PM o vais a mi perfil y allí estan mis redes sociales.

**Reviews:**

**Gabu**

Las quinntana son **MUY** sexys. intentaré no perderme mucho y actualizar más seguido.

**luz **

Gracias, espero que así haya sido.  
Te doy una pista... es amigo de las chicas y GAY.  
Nos vemos

Sky Blue 11

Estoy por liar a Snixx con el alter ego de Quinn... vale ,no... pero debería xD  
todo va muy lento porque tampoco quiero centrarme mucho en el pasado y dejar el presente a un lado... pero todo lo importante saldrá(Te doy mi palabra)  
Tike fue una ruptura sin sentido...Finchel y Klaine tenían su motivo... incluso Brittana.. pero Tike no (Ryan M nos tiiene manía... o al menos a mi)  
Puedes acosarme tanto como quieras  
Saludos.

Lectores en la sombra... un review de vez en cuando se agradece, mas que nada porque si esto deja de tener Reviews os puedo dejar con la historia a medio terminar, Además son gratis y me alegran el día.

**Capitulo 6:**

Abrí los ojos lentamente , una intensa luz me cegaba y a medida que me acostumbre a ella, pude ver que seguíamos en la terraza. Me giré y vi a Quinn únicamente cubierta por la misma manta que tapaba mi desnudez.

Su largo,lacio y rubio cabello estaba esparcido por la almohada y me recordaba a los rayos del sol, si es que el sol pudiese ser tan brillante y hermoso como lo es ella.

**[Santana, es muy temprano para que sueltes estas cosas y no me entren ganas de vomitar]**

Mis dedos recorrían su suave espalda de arriba a abajo, trazando extraños dibujos sobre su expuesta piel.

**[Tenéis un ligero problema de ninfomanía, nada alarmante si fueseis adolescentes...anda pero si no lo sois]**

Si, es cierto. Últimamente Quinn y yo tenemos...

**[Un problema con la ropa? Una insana adicción a estar una bajo la otra? Queréis batir un récord mundial de sexo en un mes?]**

Rodé los ojos exasperada, era demasiado temprano como para aguantar que Snixx me intentase putear de esa manera.

Besé el hombro desnudo de mi ahora prometida y me pegué a su cuerpo, pero ella seguía profundamente dormida.

**[Enserio? No te has planteado ir a un psicólogo y comentarle tu adicción a no separar tus dedos de sus partes intimas?]**

Me metí bajo la sábana y acaricié lentamente ambos costados del precioso cuerpo de Q, pero no se despertó, así que fui mala y ataqué al segundo lugar mas sensible de su perfecta anatomía.

- Mmm...buenos días mi vida- dijo Quinn perezosamente, ante el contacto de mi lengua con la parte baja de su cadera y justo cuando se puso boca arriba, simplemente fui un poquito ...mala.

- Oh dios ...mio- se le escapó a Quinn cuando succioné suavemente aquella sensible parte de su cadera.

- Alguien se ha despertado con muchas energías- dijo mientras me agarraba de una muñeca y me obligaba a subir a su altura, para darme un suave beso en los labios.

- Pensé que sería una buena forma de celebrarlo...buenos días amor- dije mientras la miraba, poniendo mi cara mas seductora.

- Eso mismo dijiste ayer- dijo ella acariciando mi cuello con las yemas de sus suaves dedos.

- y no fue MARAVILLOSO?- pregunté sin esperar respuesta alguna.

- La pregunta no es esa señorita lópez-Fabray- dijo mordiéndome tras mi oreja derecha, provocando que de mi garganta se escapase un gemido.

- Y cual es?- dije mirándola a los ojos y separando uno de sus rubios mechones de su frente.

- Cuando no es maravilloso, si es contigo?- preguntó y sin darme tiempo a hacer nada se giró dejandome bajo ella.

-Touché.

- Ahora se buena y dejame hacer a mi- dijo ella sonriendo de esa manera tan sexual que solo ella sabe.

**[Será sensual, pedazo de burra.]**

- Cuando me sonríe así me enciende...- dije en voz alta provocando que Quinn dejase de besarme el abdomen y subiese a mi altura.

- Decías algo amor? - pregunto tras darme un pequeño mordisco en el labio inferior.

- Nada importante hermosa.

Pero justo cuando la tenía despierta y realmente dispuesta a jugar... el teléfono hizo acto de presencia.

- Si?... si soy yo...como dice?

- Q , que pasa?-pregunté al ver la cara de angustia de mi prometida.

- Si, muchas gracias por avisarnos, en menos de una hora estaremos alli.

**[Te acabas de quedar sin sexo matutino]**

Quinn colgó el móvil, se llevó ambas manos al rostro y comenzó a sollozar.

- Ey mi vida, que pasa?- pregunté atrayéndola hacia mi pecho, donde descargó durante un par de minutos las lágrimas que habían cubierto sus preciosos ojos verdes tras aquella misteriosa llamada.

- San...Rachel...Rachel...ha intentado suicidarse.

26 Minutos después estábamos en el hospital. Quinn había ido a la cafetería a por un café y seguramente a intentar nuevamente localizar a los padres de Berry.

Desde aquel momento, en el que Quinn, sollozando pronunció aquellas palabras, mi mente se desconectó de mi cuerpo. No entendía como habíamos llegado a aquella situación y mucho menos cuales habían sido sus motivaciones para intentar quitarse la vida.

Sacudí la cabeza y oculte mi rostro con las manos. Me temblaba todo el cuerpo, pero en aquel instante no era consciente de ello... a decir verdad de lo único que era plenamente consciente era del montón de dudas que se agolpaban en mi cerebro y del sonido de aquellas dos maquinas que me aseguraban que Rach seguía viva.

Nunca en toda mi vida pensé que el sonido del respirador artificial y del electrocardiógrafo me aportarían cierta calma y digo cierta, porque si no fuese por que todavía estaba en Shock, habría sacado a Snixx de paseo y le habría pateado el culo al hobbit por tan solo habersele pasado por la cabeza esa estupidez, que la llevó a intentar aquello.

La puerta se abrió y tras ella apareció Quinn, mucho mas calmada que cuando recibió la llamada que nos trajo aquí.

- San,cariño te he traído una tila, te sentará bien para los nervios.

Yo la miré e intenté sonreirle, pero creo que mi cara no me hizo demasiado caso. Tomé de sus manos el vaso cartón y con una mirada le di las gracias.

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba allí, ni cuando empecé a llorar. Pero no era lo único que desconocía. Que le diría esto a Kurt y a Finn? y al resto de ND? como le explicaría esto a Beth o a los padres de Rachel? Como podía haberla dejado ir sin oponer resistencia?

Ella se sentó a mi lado, sobre el reposabrazos del sillón en donde yo me encontraba. Me abrazó fuerte y me repitió una y otra vez:

- San, no es culpa tuya.

Pero por mucho que me lo repitiese y que en el fondo yo supiese que no era culpa mía... me sentía culpable.

- No debí respetar su decisión Q. Debí quedarme a su lado y darle un bofetón para que entrase en razón.

- No hubiera servido de nada amor... ella quería superarlo... se que quería, pero la soledad y la nostalgia no son siempre buenas compañeras- dijo mi prometida acariciandome el cabello intentando tranquilizarme.

-Has conseguido hablar con sus padres?- pregunté tras beberme la tila.

- Si, estan en Grecia celebrando sus 30 años de casados. LLegarán mañana por la mañana o hoy mismo de madrugada.

-Pues vaya regalo les ha dado el hobbit.

- San...

- Es imbécil, una maldita egoista de mierda... Ya no tiene 15 años Q, no puede enfurruñarse cada jodida vez que algo sale mal.

-San...

- No Quinn, no puede darme estos JODIDOS SUSTOS y si se hubiese muerto que?

Quinn iba a interrumpirme pero seguí hablando, mas para mi misma que para ella.

- Se habría perdido el primer bebé de ND, la boda de sus gays favoritos, la graduación de Puck y Finn, todos los cumpleaños de Beth, ver al señor Schue levantar el trofeo de su tercer nacional consecutivo... nuestra boda.

-Santana...

- No podría decirle lo mal que lo ha hecho en Funny Girl, aunque sea mentira porque la muy hobbit siempre lo hace perfecto o que el papel de María está hecho para mi y no para ella.

-Santana cariño, ya se lo has dicho.

Yo levanté la vista hacia Quinn sin entender nada, cuando ella señalo la cama de Rachel y vi como la maldita judía sonreía débilmente.

- Yo también te quiero Santana-dijo Rach con un hilo de voz.

Practicamente corrí hacia ella y la abracé.

- Te odio maldito hobbit bigotudo. Eres una enana caprichosa, malcriada , idiota sin remedio...

Rachel no dijo nada, solo me abrazó y dejo que la siguiese insultando como media hora mas.

**[Solo media hora? 67 Minutos de reloj, te pasaste Santana, ni yo soy tan cruel]**

- San, nos dejas un momento a solas? pidió Q

Yo asentí y me fui a la cafetería, donde me pasé un largo rato meditando como decirles a Kurt y a Finn lo ocurrido, sin asustarlos demasiado.

-Tal vez si les dijese que fue un accidente y que se pasó con los sonniferos como insistió el médico y la propia Rachel, sería un buen comienzo.

**[Creo que no Santana, evita decirles que casi se mata por tarada]**

- Es que como se dice esto y se evita entrar en detalles sin meter con calzador la mentira mas gorda del mundo?

- A veces es mejor decir la verdad, tal cual, sin adornos.

Levanté la vista y vi a Dani frente a mi.

- Dani, que haces aquí?-pregunté sorprendida

- Hola a ti tambien preciosa, me he enterado de lo de Rachel y he venido a ver como estaba.

- te has enterado? tan pronto? ya hay paparazzis?

- En realidad había quedado con ella esta mañana para tomar un café y al no aparecer me asusté y fui a su piso. Allí el chico de recepción me contó que la habían traido al hospital. Que yo sepa nadie más lo sabe, le pedí al de recepción que fuese muy muy discreto y que no contase lo ocurrido a nadie más.

-Tengo que darme prisa antes de que la prensa se entere y Kurt me despiece. Muchas gracias por todo Dani, no se como agradecertelo.

-A mi se me ocurren un par de cosas- dijo sonriendo

Me levanté, me despedí de Dani con dos besos y cuando me giré me topé con Quinn, la cual tenía cara de pocos amigos y miraba con desprecio a mi ex.

**[Santanita, has despertado a la bestia]**


	8. Chapter 7

Hola a todos, después de algún tiempo vuelvo a actualizar esta historia.

como la semana próxima tengo un par de exámenes, no podré actualizar hasta el fin de semana, pero para compensar actualizare mis dos historias.

Canción: take your sweet time - Jesse MCcartney

reviews:

**Gabu**: Me alegro, la verdad Dani se ha metido con quién no debía. Llega la Quinn psicópata. Nos vemos

**GleekNayanna: **me alegro de que te gustase. Intento actualizar lo más rápido que mis clases y el trabajo me permiten, además prefiero dejaros un capítulo de aprox 3 hojas que algo corto. Saludos

**Luz: **Creo que en este capítulo lo eh explicado más o menos. Santana ama a sus amigos y Rachel es importante para ella. solo digo Quinn vs Dani, esta lucha le dará dolor de cabeza a la pobre San.  
Nos vemos.

**Skyblue11: **Sus deseos son órdenes para mi señorita... Jajaja, no en serio, empiezo a creer que me lees la mente o algo. No se qué decirte sobre Snixx, hay veces que el alter ego de Quinn me hace más gracia, pero en definitiva, ambas son geniales. Jajaja observame todo lo que gustes cielo. Besos

**SidneySpain** (triple contestación): hola, bienvenida. Que gustó ver a alguien de mi país leyéndome *^*. Pobre lila debes tener un atracón de mis locuras que no creo que sea bueno para la salud de nadie. ¿ COMO QUE NO HABIAS VISTO EL VIDEO? Ya MISMO Ve A VERLo. Jejeje Me Alegro que te guste :)

¿Lista? Dudo que alguna este lista para lo que se viene... Jojojo

besos.

**spoilers proximo cap: **

- Santana recuerda la primera noche con Q.

- Sam y Santana tienen un secreto que Kurt averiguará

- Beth también lo averiguará, pero guardará el secreto

- Reencuento Kurt- Rachel y Finchel.

**Capítulo 7**

**Rachel Pov**

-¿San, nos dejas un momento a solas?- pidió Q

Ella asintió y nos dejó solas.

-¿ Quinn estas bien? - pregunté

Ella suspiró y se sentó al borde de mi cama.

-Ayer Santana me pidió que nos casásemos- dijo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, jamás la había visto tan sumamente feliz.

-¡Oh Dios mío, felicidades Q!- exclamé justo antes de abrazarla.

-Eres la primera persona a la que se lo digo

-Vaya...

-Te quería pedir que fueses mi dama de honor-dijo con la sonrisa aún en los labios- pero antes de que me contestes, quiero que te lo pienses bien. Van a estar todos, incluido Finn.

-Quinn...yo

-Has estado a la sombra demasiado tiempo Rach, eres una estrella, debes brillar- dijo sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos y acariciandome las mejillas con sumo cuidado, como si tuviese miedo de que me fuese a romper por el simple contacto- No vivir de la luz que otros emiten. Esta no eres tú, no eres esa chica testaruda, egoísta y con tantas ganas de conquistar Broadway. No eres esa chica que me creaba tantas inseguridades en la secundaria.

-Iré Quinn, no quiero perderme nada más, ya he perdido demasiado- dije abrazándola

-Se qué va a ser difícil Rach, pero todos vamos a estar contigo, amiga-dice estrechándome más fuerte contra ella.

- Es la primera vez que me dices amiga- dije sonriendo

-No te acostumbres Bery- dijo ella guiñando un ojo- Voy a buscar a Santana, tiene algo que enseñarte.

**Quinn Pov**

Salgo de la habitación algo más tranquila. El médico me ha asegurado que se recuperará, aunque debe someterse a una terapia si quiere que le den el alta. También ha prometido, él y todo el equipo que la atendió, total discreción. Rachel necesita tranquilidad y si esto se sabe, la prensa no la dejará ni respirar.

He mirado por todos lados pero no encuentro a mi prometida, hasta que me doy cuenta de que debe estar en la cafetería tomando un café, algo que le vendrá muy mal para sus nervios. Recorro lentamente el pasillo que hay entre los elevadores que llevan a los pisos superiores y la cafetería. Mi mente va a mil revoluciones y la verdad necesito darle un descanso, aunque sé que todos estos pensamientos se irán en cuanto vea a Santana sonreír. Pero cuando la veo, compruebo que no está sola. A su lado una rubia, le coquetea descaradamente y Santana le sonríe.

**[ ay Lucy. No puedes dejarla sola un momento, las mujeres se le pegan como moscas a una telaraña]**

Para cuándo he llegado a su altura, se están despidiendo con dos besos y yo aprieto puños y mandíbula, para no agarrar a esa tipa de los pelos y barrer el suelo del hospital con su cara.

-Q- suelta San sorprendida- está es Dani

**[vaya, lo que te faltaba Lucy, la ex merodeando por donde no pinta nada]**

-Rachel te está esperando arriba, yo tengo que ir a recoger a Beth y a intentar explicarle a Finn lo que ha pasado.

-¿Finn?

-A Puckerman le ha salido un trabajo en LA y Finn se ha ofrecido.

-Aún no he llamado a Kurt- dice algo apenada

-Aún es temprano, espera hasta las 10 que es cuando tiene los ensayos- digo en el tono más calmado que puedo.

-Ok, cuando llegues con Beth a casa llámame- dice y me planta un beso de los que me deja sin respiración.

**[ La latina sabe como arreglar sus meteduras de pata, aunque yo de ti la dejaba un mes sin sexo para que aprenda]**

Cuando Santana se ha ido, observo a la rubia que me mira desafiante.

-Voy a decírtelo muy claro y una sola vez, bonita- dije haciendo hincapié en la última palabra, que estaba llena de sarcasmo- no te quiero ver cerca de mi prometida.

-No puedes prohibirme verla. Además ¿prometida? Jajaja nadie se cree eso- dijo riendo.

**[ no se a ti Lucy, pero como vuelva a reírse, te juro que la golpeo]**

Yo simplemente sonreí ante la propuesta de la voz de mi conciencia, pero soy demasiado elegante como para rebajarme a eso. Los golpes psicológicos son mi fuerte, siempre lo han sido. Así qué alzo la mano donde tengo el anillo de pedida que Santana me regaló ayer mismo y sonrio.

La sonrisa que tenía en su rostro segundos antes, ha desaparecido y tiene la vista clavada en el anillo. Sabe que lo que le he dicho es cierto y yo sonrió triunfante.

-Solo es un estúpido anillo de pedida y eso lo puedo solucionar.

**[ Déjame salir que la golpeo. ]**

-Si quieres perder tu tiempo, intentalo.- digo retándola

-Lo conseguiré- dice muy convencida

-Nunca pierdo, rubia de bote.

-Yo tampoco. Además, quitarte a Santana, estando prometidas y en tus narices será muy divertido.

**[ Lucy, golpéala o déjame hacerlo a mi. Se lo está buscando.]**

-Barrer el suelo con tu cara también lo será- y tras esas palabras me alejó para ir a recoger a mi hija.

**Rachel Pov**

Tras irse Quinn, mi mente comienza a divagar. Todos los pensamientos que ayer a la tarde me llevaron a hacer aquella estupidez, vuelven a resonar con fuerza.

Echo de menos a mi madre y todo el tiempo perdido que podríamos haber pasado juntas. Si no hubiese sido tan cabezota y le hubiese dado la oportunidad, al menos tendría buenos momentos con ella que recordar. En cambio solo tengo en mi memoria recuerdos de sus últimos días, donde vi como se apagaba lentamente, como cuando metes una vela en un bote de vidrio.

También echo de menos a Finn, sus frases sin sentido, su media sonrisa, su voz... Pero sobre todo, echo de menos sentirme segura entre sus brazos. Aunque ya no hay nada que hacer...¿como atreverme a mirarle a los ojos después de todo lo que le hice?.

El miedo me vuelve a envolver en una densa bruma negra, que me aleja de todo y de todos. Las voces vuelven a susurrarme "acaba lo que hiciste" "eres una carga para ellas" "Finn no te necesita".

Sólo quiero que paren, no quiero oirlas más. Me tiembla todo el cuerpo y las lágrimas recorren mis mejillas sin cesar. No puedo más, pero cuando estoy a punto de rendirme a ellas otra vez, una voz y un fuerte agarre me devuelven a la realidad.

-No te vas a rendir otra vez Rach, no te pienso dejar rendirte maldito Hobbit-dice Santana mientras me limpia las últimas lágrimas que me caen por las mejillas.

-¿Lo prometes Satanás?- digo al borde del llanto.

-Te lo juro. Ahora acuéstate y escúchame - dice sería pero con una sonrisa.

-¿No me has insultado suficiente o es que me estas proponiendo cosas sucias?

-No seas idiota Rach, simplemente quiero cantarte algo. Además, nunca tendrás tanta suerte de que te proponga "cosas sucias"

Yo la obedezco por primera vez en mi vida y me tumbo. Ella hace lo mismo a mi lado y apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho. Ella coge su teléfono y pone en el reproductor una canción que se llama "para Rach". Yo no entiendo nada, pero la melodía que suena es preciosa.

Santana me mira y comienza a cantar. Desde el primer segundo se que es una de esas preciosas canciones que escribe y las lágrimas, esta vez de felicidad bañan mis ojos.

_It isn't a crime to want  
A little space to breathe  
But you will be fine  
The sun again will shine on you  
Whatever you do_

_Take your sweet, sweet time  
'Cause I'll be here, when you change your mind  
Take your sweet, sweet time  
I'll be here for you, baby  
Anytime_

_I'm feelin' you pull away  
'Cause letting go isn't easy for me  
But you'll never fly  
With someone else's wings, I know  
Wherever you go_

_Take your sweet, sweet time  
I will be here, when you change your mind  
Take your sweet, sweet time  
I'll be here for you, baby  
Anytime_

_I will never stand in your way  
Wherever your heart may lead you  
I will love you the same  
And I will be your comfort everyday  
Do you hear the words I say?_

_Take your sweet, sweet time  
I will be here  
When you change your mind  
Take your sweet, sweet time  
I'll be here for you, baby_

_I'll take your sweet, sweet time  
I will be here when you change your mind  
Take your sweet, sweet time  
I'll be here for you, baby  
Anytime_

_Oh, I will be here, for you  
I will be here  
Oh, I, I will be here  
I will be here_

**Santana Pov**

Para cuándo he terminado mi canción, Rachel está profundamente dormida. Yo me quedo allí unos segundos, con la pequeña y frágil diva entre mis brazos. Ya son algo más de las 10 así que con mucho cuidado me deshice de su agarre, cogí mi teléfono y marque el número de Kurt.

-Hola San, que gusto saber de ti.

-Kurt, te llamo por Rach

-¿Esta bien?- preguntó, aunque sonó más como una súplica.

-Nos necesita

-¿Dónde estáis?

-En el Presbyterian.

-Estoy allí en 10 minutos- dijo casi ahogándose


End file.
